The Last Time I cry
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: This is a contest entry for StarCrossedLovers1001. It's about how Amy breaks up with her boyfriend then Jonah comforts her. When Jonah's parents say that he has to marry he marries Amy. Ian's mom tries to stop them from getting together.
1. How the story started

This is a contest entry for StarCrossedLovers1001. Enjoy it!

* * *

Mommy, how did you and Daddy get together, asked Kay Wizard one of the Wizard twins.  
Ok, replied Amy Wizard.

One day Amy went to her boyfriend, Evan's house. When she went to his house she was instantly hit with a peculiar scent of perfume coming from upstairs. Evan must have noticed that she noticed, so he held her hand trying to convince her to stay downstairs. She slapped his hands off of hers and ran up the stairs. In Evan's room, she found a girl with a white tank top and shorts on. Amy realized that she was the side chick. She marched down the stairs and confronted Evan. "You wouldn't have found out if you weren't so nosy! he exclaimed. Amy had no answer. She just simply took one of his perfumes and dropped it. It simply shattered into thousands of pieces. She walked out the house and went to hers. Jonah called her because she said that she would call him when she got to Evan's house. Amy ignored the phone call. After the tenth time, Jonah got nervous. He left to go to Amy's house and there he found her. She was crying with mascara running down her face. Her head down. He wondered what to do for her. he left the house and took a quick trip to the grocery store. He came back with two tubs of ice cream. He offered her some. She ate the first tub in ten minutes then told Jonah what happened. Jonah wanted to kill than Evan guy, well, because he hurt his friends. He was thinking that he could kill him. He would make it look like an accident too. But, he knew that wouldn't be right. He talked to Amy and told her that she would get over him. For that week Amy stayed in her room that whole week. She would only leave the door locked and only gave the key to Cara and Jonah. (She doesn't want Ian's ego to mess with her.) The next week she went to the store. She bought some flower seeds. When she came back to her house, Cara was in pink dungarees. They both planted flowers in the newly- made garden. At dawn, Cara left to go to Ian's house for something. Amy bid farewell and stood up to admire the sight of the newly- made garden. It was missing something. It was missing love. Amy called Jonah over to talk. When he arrived, Amy was already on the verge of tears. She collapsed in his arms. She then blacked out. When Amy woke up she was in her bed. She looked over to her left and saw Jonah reading "Hollow City". (That is the sequel to Miss. Peregrine's home for Peculiar Children. I am reading it right now. I do not own the book, it belongs to Ransom Riggs.) She smiled softly and went back to bed. In the morning she noticed that Jonah was gone. She tiptoed into the guestroom and saw Jonah in bed with his hair poking out from the sheets. Amy thought that he looked cute. When she processed that thought she told herself not to love. She didn't want anyone to break her heart again. Not Jonah. She went downstairs and saw a note with pancakes under it. The note read...

"Good Morning Amy. Go out to the garden, but first eat your pancakes. -Jonah".

She at her pancakes and boy were they delicious. She went out and saw some plants planted in her garden. She guessed that he had gone to the store, got some plants, and planted them. Her phone then started to vibrate. It was a text from Ethan.

Ethan: I want u back babe Amy: Don't you have that girl to hit on?

Ethan: I dumped her Amy: Then find another girl to cheat on Amy: I'm not falling for that trick again Ethan: Forget u gurl Amy: Byeeeeeeee!

Amy: P.s. I have another guy in mind.  
Ethan: I will kill Ian Amy: It's not him.  
Ethan: Who is it den'  
Amy: Can't tell you the name of my prince.

Amy then blocked him and deleted him from her contacts.  
She was talking about Jonah. She realized that she had her feelings bottled up for him. She never loved Ethan. She hadn't listened to the signs around her. She loves Jonah and no one can stop it. Jonah was the one for her.

* * *

The first chapter is done. I made it on Mother's day. It took up my entire day! I hope you enjoyed my story. It would make me fell alot better if you reviewed. Bye!


	2. Moms, Marriage, and Phone calls

Ian's phone started to ring so he picked it up.  
When he checked the caller ID, he instantly regretted picking up. It was impolite to not pick up, so he did. "Ian Kabra, I'm coming over this weekend. You are going to show me all of your friends. You will find me a bar and a place to stay. I prefer being in your house.", said Ian's mom. Before Ian had a chance to answer, she hung up.  
His phone rang again. Ian swore to himself that, if it was his mom he would scream. It was Cara.  
"Hey, Ian.", said Cara.  
"Hey, Cara", said Ian.  
"Ian, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but...", said Cara.  
"What is it Car?", asked Ian.  
"I have to leave. I can't come back until Christmas. Tomorrow is my last day", said Cara.  
"Why do you have to leave?"  
"Family emergency. I'm sorry Ian. I'll miss you guys", said Cara sadly.  
Ian hung up. He couldn't live without Cara, could he?

~At The Wizard House~ Jonah, dear, called his mom.  
Yes, mom? asked Jonah.  
Your father and I have to discuss something with you, she said while sweating heavily.  
Jonah, you have to get married, said his dad.  
Wait. What! said, Jonah.  
Honey, we think that you're old enough. You need to have a lover. You are famous and rich, but single. We want you to have someone for yourself, explained his mom.  
There has to be some catch here, right? asked Jonah.  
No honey. This isn't a joke. We want you to die a happy, married man, said his mom.  
Mom, I'll be happy without a wife! said Jonah, desperate to get out of marriage.  
Son, at least it's not an arranged marriage, said his father.  
You're right, dad, said, Jonah.  
When am I supposed to propose? asked Jonah.  
We want you to propose on Christmas, said his mom.  
Ok, said Jonah.  
~At Amy's house~ Ding Dong, went the doorbell.  
Who is it? asked Amy.  
It's J, said Jonah.  
Ok, Mr. J, said Amy teasingly. She unlocked the door, and let Jonah in.  
Amy, I have some shocking news for you, said Jonah.  
What is it, is everyone ok? Amy asked frantically.  
You won't be in a second, said Jonah.  
What happened Jonah? asked Amy.  
It's more of a, what will happen, Jonah replied.  
Now, you're just avoiding my question. What happened Jonah? asked Amy.  
I'm proposing to someone, said Jonah.  
You're at tad bit young but, congratulations to you and that person, said Amy happily.  
And... That person is you, Jonah said while staring at the floor.  
What!? asked Amy with a hint of surprise, in her voice.  
I want to marry you, said Jonah.  
Okay then, said Amy. Is this a proposal?  
No, it's not, Jonah replied. I'm going to propose to you on Christmas.  
Why are you telling me? asked Amy.  
I just wanted to let you know that everything is fine, said Jonah.  
Why are you proposing? asked Amy.  
My parents said I have to marry. I chose you because you're my friend, said Jonah.  
Okay, I understand, said Amy.  
Thanks for choosing me, said Amy.  
You're welcome Amy, said Jonah, while giving her a big embrace.  
Wait do we have to kiss? asked Amy.  
I guess so, but we can handle it, said Jonah.

~The next day (Thanksgiving)~ I am thankful for you guys, said Cara. You are my family. I will miss you more than anything. I love you all.  
Suddenly her phone rang and she had to go on the porch.  
Ian followed her to the porch, while everyone else started to eat.  
"Cara, you have to come home. Your mother needs you.", said her dad.  
"I'll come home as soon as possible", Cara said then hung up.  
When she turned around she saw Ian.  
Ian, did you hear any of that conversation? asked Cara.  
Just the last part, said Ian.  
Are you wondering what's happening? asked Cara.  
I am, Ms. Cara. It's rude to keep people waiting, said Ian.  
My mom, she's pregnant. She needs me at home said, Cara.  
I have to leave. Cara ran into the house and said her goodbyes, while Ian was on the porch.  
When she came back on the porch she said, I'll miss you most of all, Ian. You are my best friend. If I don't come back, I need to tell you this first. I love you, Ian Kabra and I always will. She kissed him on the lips and went to her car. She waved goodbye and drove away. Ian left too. He went to his apartment and pondered alone.  
He picked up his book 'Fahrenheit 451 and read."

Well, that's Chapter 2 guys. I finished, finally. What will happen to Cara, in chapter 3? Christmas will come in chapter 4. Spoiler: Cara won't be back by Christmas or New Year's Eve. Where is she? That's my chapter. SINCE GOOGLE IS GLITCHING I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTER WHEN I WANT TO. I haabe to do the start of chapter 3 today because I didn't yesterday. Bye! 


	3. Arrivals and Dismissals

1st person POV When I arrived at my destination, I saw my mom lying on the floor, in pain.  
I helped her deliver a healthy baby girl and boy. When I put the newborn twins in the two cribs, I was taken by the arms. The person had a distinctive, dark voice and threatened to hurt the babies if I tried to fight back.  
I was put in a room. All around me was signs, telling me to kill myself.  
I wanted to, from all the signs.  
My own brother took her into this room.  
Wait, my mom COULDN'T have been...  
No, don't think like that Cara.  
Your mom is going to be okay.  
A second after I thought that, I heard my mom screaming really loud, a knife, and blood shed on the floor. I knew she was dead, the twins were alright though.  
I need help, now. I shouldn't have left Ian. He should be here right now, comforting me.  
But, I am alone and helpless.  
I feel like I should be blamed for my mom's death.  
The lord needs to help me.  
I need to help myself...  
I hear the knife coming towards me. I have nowhere to hide. I can join my mom.  
Maybe I can bring Ian with me.  
All I pray and ask for is some help.  
I need it. I need it now, please.  
Give me help, please.  
3 person POV Someone opened the door.  
They held a knife and a gun. Cara was scared, she didn't know what would happen.  
If only she could get out of this mess.  
If only she stayed with Ian.  
If only she had a weapon.  
If only she was loved.  
If only she had a better family.  
If only she was immortal.  
If only she was bulletproof.  
If only she had powers.  
If only she knew what to do.  
If only she could escape.  
If only she could get help.  
If only she could believe in and trust herself.  
If only...  
Cara, you don't have to be scared of me.  
It's your big brother James. Come give me a hug.  
Leave me alone! yelled Cara.  
When she yelled the floor shook.  
She began to stand up and gain courage she never knew she had.  
Shoot me, she yelled. Shoot me I dare you!  
Kill me. Torture me all you want, cause' it won't phase me.  
Shoot me till' I'm dead. I won't care!  
You got some nerve sis'. But it won't matter when I shoot you, said James.  
Cara stood with her hands out. Not moving a bit, not even flinching. She knew the afterlife would greet her with ease. There was a long pause, it was like time itself had paused.  
She knew that this pause was a trick, it was supposed to make her think that she wasn't going to get shot, then when she was caught off her guard, he would shoot. He didn't think that she was that dumb, did he?  
When she heard the shot of the gun, she stood there not phased.  
The bullet flew straight toward her, but there she stood, not flinching. James thought that Cara would get hit, but she didn't. As soon as the bullet was 2 feet away from her, she backflipped and te bullet went through her legs. James knew that he had missed, so he kept shooting. Each time Cara just stood there and dodged. James shot his gun so many times, that eventually, all the bullets ran out. Cara saw when James realized that he ran out of bullets, so she decided to tease him. "You're just like Ian. He takes out all the bullets of a gun." That made James even angrier. At that point, he decided to run at Cara with a knife. She ran, but at him. He though he had an easier target, but she had her own knife. She trapped him in a corner and threatened to kill him with the knife. He didn't believe her and still tried to shoot, which caused him a ticket to the death train. When he tried to get close enough to shoot her, Cara ran at him and stabbed him in the stomach. He then let out a bloodcurdling scream, then went limp. Cara knew that he was dead when the blood stopped shedding and his eyes closed. Her father was nearby and had heard the scream. He rushed toward the room, with a knife in hand. While Cara was focused on James, he would stab her and kill her. When he tried to use the strategy, Cara felt something, turned around and stopped the knife. She flipped her father with the knife. The knife scraped her beautiful, soft and gentle hands, but it was for the sake of her life, mom, and new siblings. Cara got hold of the knife and threw it out of the window.  
Her father was stunned. He thought that she would stab him with it. She punched him in the stomach, while he groaned and ached in pain, she tried to escape. But that ended in failure. Her father caught her by the arm and threw her at the wall. Unlike her father, Cara didn't take the time to groan and ache, she just dusted it off and tried to fight again.  
She punched and dodged, again and again. She hoped that her dad would get tired, but he didn't. It was like he had drunk some caffeine.  
Wait, **caffeine**. That's the answer. She saw his mug of coffee on the desk, she rushed over to it and ran towards her father. When she came close to him, she held up the mug and hit him in the head with it. It shattered into a million pieces all over him.  
When Cara started to escape, her father pulled her down and said, "If you dare move, I will cut your throat open with this shard of glass."  
She knew that the children would be ok, so Cara broke his left wrist, but with his right hand, he cut her arm open with a shard. The wound bled and bled, but Cara still had strength. She saw another knife, went to get it and stabbed him with it. Her father got stabbed hard, but before his death said, "I'm taking you down with me." He tried to stab her, but she moved before the knife could make an impact. It flew right out of her father's hand and stabbed a not quite dead James. But that knife had surely killed him. In a panic, Cara's father tried to run over to him but used up all of the strength left in him and fell flat on the floor. Cara got washed, cleaned her wounds, and packed all of the supplies for the babies. When she picked up the babies in the carriage, she muttered "Goodbye house, forever." and left.

* * *

How good was that story guys? This is the most words for a story that I have ever written. Well, except the stories that I haven't published and are own my computer. I wrote them last year. I might put them out. Yeah, I'll try to do that today. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I'm going to finish off this story in another book. See you later gals and guys! Signed Choclate1203


End file.
